1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change-speed construction, more particularly to a change-speed construction for a fishing reel that is provided with an easy-to-operate change-speed knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional change-speed construction for a fishing reel is shown to include a reel body 10, a rotary arm 12, a T-shaped handle unit 13, a hollow housing 21, a spring-biased control shaft 14, a spring member 221, and a retaining member 20.
As illustrated, the rotary arm 12 has an inner end mounted rotatably on a side plate 11 of the reel body 10. The handle unit 13 is disposed on an outer end of the rotary arm 12. The housing 21 is fixed on the inner end of the rotary arm 12. The control shaft 14 is mounted on the inner end of the rotary arm 12 and extends axially and movably on the reel body 10 in a manner, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,447. The control shaft 14 is biased to an extended position, where the reel is adapted to rotate at a first speed. The control shaft 14 is capable of being pushed axially and inwardly to a retracted position relative to the reel body 10, where the reel is adapted to rotate at a second speed. The control shaft 14 extends through the housing 21, and has an annular groove 141 formed therein. The spring member 221 is disposed within the housing 21, and includes an elongated retaining plate 22 that has an inner end 222 disposed operably in the housing 21, and a push knob 224 mounted fixedly on an outer end of the retaining plate 22 in such a manner that the push knob 224 is exposed outwardly from the housing 21. The retaining plate 22 further has a shaft engaging hole 223, through which the control shaft 14 extends. When the control shaft 14 is pushed inwardly and axially in a direction denoted by arrowhead R1 in FIGS. 3A and 3B, the retaining plate 22 is biased in a direction denoted by arrowhead R2 to engage the annular groove 141 in the control shaft 14, thereby retaining the control shaft 14 at the retracted position.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, upon actuation of the push knob 224 in a direction denoted by arrowhead R4, the retaining plate 22 disengages the annular groove 141 in the control shaft 14 against biasing action of the spring member 221 to permit movement of the control shaft 14 in a directed denoted by arrowhead R3 so as to restore the control shaft 14 to the extended position.
Note that in order to permit movement of the control shaft 14 from the retracted position of FIGS. 3A and 3B to the extended position shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the push knob 224 must be depressed in the direction denoted by the arrowhead R4 in FIGS. 2A and 2B against biasing action of the spring member 221. It is relatively difficult for the user to depress the push knob 224 while the user is holding the handle unit 13 for winding and unwinding of the reel.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a change-speed construction for a fishing reel that includes an easy-to-operate change-speed knob that can be operated while winding and unwinding the reel.
Accordingly, a change-speed construction for a fishing reel comprises a reel body, a rotary arm, a T-shaped handle unit, a tubular hollow housing, a spring-biased control shaft, a pivot member, a retaining member, and a spring member. The rotary arm has an inner end mounted rotatably on the reel body, and an outer end. The T-shaped handle unit is disposed on the outer end of the rotary arm, and the tubular hollow housing is fixed on the inner end of the rotary arm. The spring-biased control shaft is mounted axially and movably on the reel body and biased to an extended position, and is capable of being pushed axially and inwardly to a retracted position. The control shaft extends through the housing, and has annular groove formed therein. The pivot member is disposed in the housing and parallel to the control shaft. The retaining member includes an elongated retaining plate having an inner end rotatably connected to the pivot member, and an outer end, and a push knob connected fixedly to the outer end of the retaining plate and exposed outwardly from the housing. The retaining member is disposed relative to the control shaft so that the retaining plate engages the annular groove in the control shaft upon rotation of the retaining member. Finally, the spring member is provided to bias the retaining member so that the retaining plate engages the annular groove in the control shaft when the control shaft is disposed at the retracted position so as to retain the control shaft at the retracted position. The push knob of the retaining member is capable of being pushed in the direction, when the control shaft is disposed at the retracted position, against biasing action of the spring member so as to disengage the retaining plate from the annular groove such that the control shaft is biased to move from the retracted position to the extended position.